1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control and regulation system of a combustion unit equipped with a catalyst, in particular for controlling and regulating the functioning of the catalyst in order to reduce polluting emissions and increase the life of the catalyst.
2. Discussion of the Background
A combustion unit normally comprises a first combustion chamber, a catalyst and a second combustion chamber.
The combustion chamber also includes an inlet duct for fuel, a second inlet duct for the compressed air coming from a compressor and a third outlet duct of the exhaust fumes.
The catalyst functions correctly and therefore allows lows the abatement of polluting emissions such as CO and NOx, when its functioning temperature is within a pre-established temperature range, typical for its correct functioning.
For operating temperatures that do not fall within this temperature range, on the other hand, the catalyst does not function correctly and does not adequately reduce the CO and NOx polluting emissions.
One of the disadvantages is that with current catalyst combustion units, the abatement of polluting substances is not guaranteed, as the catalyst may have a functioning temperature that does not fall within the typical temperature range for its correct functioning.
Another drawback is that with present catalyst combustion units, if said catalyst functions at temperatures lower than those of the typical temperature range, it could become polluted, necessitating its early substitution.
Another disadvantage is that with the catalyst combustion units currently used, if these function at temperatures higher than those included within the range typical for the correct functioning of the catalyst, said catalyst deteriorates and ages more rapidly, thus having a shorter useful life.
Yet another drawback is that it is not possible to have a correct functioning temperature of the catalyst with variations in the environmental conditions, such as, for example, the temperature, pressure and humidity of the air.